theunholytrinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanatana-Sam Relationship
The Sam-Santana Relationship, known as Samtana, was the relationship between Sam Evans and Santana Lopez. They began dating in the season two episode Comeback. There had been no mention of a breakup between these two on the show leaving some viewers confused. It is most likely that they broke up prior to the episode Born This Way because, in that episode, Santana starts "dating" (having a false relationship with through blackmail to try and win Prom Queen) Dave Karofsky to which Sam does not object, though he seemed sour when it was first revealed. Episodes Duets In Duets, Sam is introducted to New Directions. After he introduces himself, Santana finds herself unimpressed saying to him that "he has no game" leaving Sam unimpressed. Rocky Horror Glee Show Santana (along with Quinn and Brittany) flirtatiously and playfully joke about Sam's abs, admiring them. Brittany says she can't wait to see Sam in his Rocky Horror outfit (as it is shirtless). Sam grins at them cheekily, and jokes "Are you kidding?" You could cut glass with these babies!" Causing Santana to laugh, but not at him. The Substitute 'When Santana attempts to go at Rachel, when Rachel attempts to take over Glee Club, (due to Mr. Schue's absence) Sam grabs her by the waist with the rest of New Direcitons, stopping her from going Lima Heights at Rachel. Silly Love Songs Santana looks sour and upset when she sees Sam and Quinn sitting together and whispering to each other, it appears she is jealous. She then finds out that Quinn is cheating on Sam, which is how she works out her plan to get with him. At Breadstix, they are the only two people sitting there by themselves. Near the end of the song, Santana waves at Sam, and he smiles back shyly. Comeback Santana is seen fanning herself in a seductive manner when Sam performs Baby. After the performance of Somebody to Love, Santana approaches him and says erotically “Sammy Evans. You are biebalicious.” Which causes Sam to briefly smile and blush. Santana asks how things are going with Quinn, to which Sam replies “Fine.” Santana shakes her head ans says “No you’re not. We should talk soon,” before walking away. Later in the episode, Sam and Santana are seen sitting to each other in the library. Sam is playfully flirting and trying to impress her with impressions, but this offends and annoys Santana instead. She then reveals to him that Quinn has been cheating on him, and when he denies this, she continues to insult his mouth and intelligence. She then abruptly tells him to dump Quinn so that they can be together. She then seductively says if they dated, he’ll have the access to the “rambunctious set of twins that live on her ribcage, (her breasts). Sam reluctantly agrees, dumps Quinn Fabray and dates Santana instead. At the end of the episode in a New Directions rehearsal in the choir room, Santana is seen with her legs draped around Sam, looking into his eyes and sitting next to him. Blame It on the Alcohol At Rachel's party, Sam and Santana are seen making out passionately in the corner on Rachel's couch, Sam's hand on Santana's butt. Sam is also seen cheering Santana on with the rest of New Directions, when she licks salt off Brittany's stomach. Later, a drunk Santana is seen crying at Sam, accusing him jealously that he prefers Quinn to her. She then frantically has a change of heart, and says "No! Kiss me!" and pulls him into a passionate kiss. During the performance of Don't You Want Me, Santana is seen sitting on Sam's lap, bobbing up and down and she also makes out with him. When Sam shares a drunken kiss with Brittany, Santana says, "A reminder: I owns those froggy lips. No me gusta!", showing that she is jealous, although this may be because she has feelings for Brittany. Sexy Santana makes a reference to Sam when she confesses her love for Brittany and says to her, "I dont want to be with Sam, Finn, or any other guys. I just want to be with you." Original Song When Santana asks to show a longer, edited version of Trouty Mouth to the rest of New Directions the next day, Sam angrily holds up a sign saying "Hell No".When Santana denies to Brittany her love for her (which she confessed in Sexy), she says she's writing a "awesome, heterosexual" song for Sam. The song she wrote turns out to be homage to Sam's mouth, and is called Trouty Mouth. She sings it, looking into his eyes erotically. The lyrics state that she loves "sucking on those salamander lips" (kissing Sam), but also has offensive comments about his lips. This angers Sam, who stops her and tells her she's not singing that song at Regionals. A Night Of Neglect During Mercedes' performance of Ain't No Way, Sam and Santana are sitting together, smiling and enjoying the performance. Born This Way While walking down the hallway, Santana notices Karofsky staring at Sam's butt as he bends over to have some water from the water fountain. When they meet at the coffee shop later, she tells Dave she knows he's a closeted homosexual and tells him that they should use each other as 'beards.' When Santana announces she's dating Karofsky, Sam looks sour and solemn. He then mumbles "You can have her," implying he and Santana broke up some time prior to that, it isn't known exactly when or how though. When Will asks where Santana is later in the episode, Sam looks bitter and replies "Probably making out with Karofsky". Mike gives him a comforting look as Sam tries to look brave, but doesn't look very happy. New York Sam is shown holding Santana back while she's yelling at Rachel. Near the end of the episode, him and Mercedes bump into Kurt and Blaine at the Lima Bean, where it's revealed that he and Mercedes are secretly dating. Season Three Hold on to Sixteen Santana gave him a welcoming speech full of colorful insults from her 'book' yet still, he was friendly to Santana, stating that he said that he missed her too and hugged her warmly. After the Troubletones lose Sectionals later on in the episode, Santana is heard to say "It was that damn Trouty Mouth. Even I felt a tingling in my lady loins when he did that magic sex dance." Heart While performing Stereo Hearts with The God Squad Sam changes part of the lyrics to say "Check it Trouty". Santana is seen laughing as he is rapping the lyric while in front of her. He smiles back at her. Goodbye Close to the lockers Santana meets Sam and Mercedes finding out Sam got her a record contract, she says congratulations to Mercedes and hug her while Sam watches them with a smile on his face. Before In My Life's perfomance, Sam is seeing whispering something to her . Category:Relationships Category:couples